Crazy In Love
by Yarney Liag
Summary: Sakura leva sa tête et le regarda, curieuse. Puis elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose. " Tu m'as promis un arbre de noël!". Il la regarda, stoïque. "Sakura... tu es juive", lui rappela-t-il simplement sans battre des cils. Sasuke!Joker & Sakura!Harley.


**N/A** **: Je me suis beaucoup inspirée de Merry Christmas, Harley Quinn de EndoratheWitch, disponible sur le site Archive Of Our Own. Je le conseille pour ceux qui comprennent l'anglais parce que... eh bien parce que c'est écrit en anglais ;-)**

 **Musique d'ambiance** : Nightcore - Crazy In love (Switching vocals) de Zen-kun sur YouTube. (Avec un casque c'est mieux ;-)

.

 **/Notes\ : Dans cette fiction, le Joker c'est Sasuke Uchiwa et Harley Quinn est incarnée par Sakura Haruno... une Sakura folle, certes, mais c'est Sakura quand même XD**

 **.**

* * *

Les deux amants avaient décidé de se promener en cette matinée du réveillon de Noël. Konoha était infiniment belle, et les flocons de neige tombant lentement sur le sol la rendait plus spectaculaire. La ville l'était même encore plus depuis que Naruto Uzumaki, alias Batman, son ex meilleur ami, avait disparu sans laisser de trace, quelques années plus tôt. Sasuke sentit, plutôt que ne vit, Sakura s'arrêter brusquement et regarder pensivement le lac gelé en-dessous du pont qu'ils traversaient. Elle courut s'asseoir sur le rebord glacé de la structure en fer et se pencha dangereusement en arrière, sa langue sortit au maximum, attendant qu'un flocon de neige n'atterrisse dessus.

Sasuke la regarda, perplexe. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle tombe ou du moins qu'elle abandonne sa quête ridicule, sans succès. Il prit alors le temps d'observer sa-... sa quoi? Sa fiancée? Ils couchaient ensemble depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne pouvait s'en rappeler mais il y'avait-il réellement un nom auquel leur relation pouvait s'identifier? Ils vivaient ensemble. Ils travaillaient ensemble. Ils tuaient aussi ensemble.

Le brun pencha sa tête.

Oui, elle pouvait définitivement passer pour sa fiancée.

Elle était adorable dans sa petite robe rouge et ses bas noirs moulants. Elle marchait avec des escarpins plus hauts que le mont des Hokage -hyperbole sous entendu- mais lui arrivait à peine au-dessus de ses oreilles. Sasuke sourit en la voyant commencer par perdre patience. Il lui laissa encore un peu de temps pour qu'elle se rende compte de la futilité de ses actes mais il était plus que clair qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas.

― Princesse, dit il en s'approchant et en ouvrant grand ses bras. Viens-là, papa à froid.

Sakura gloussa et se jeta dans les bras de son amant. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux avec une tendresse inhabituelle. Sakura leva sa tête et le regarda, curieuse. Puis elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

― Tu m'as promis un arbre de noël!, s'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant brusquement de lui.

― Sakura... tu es juive, lui rappela-t-il simplement sans battre des cils.

― Et alors? Menteur, menteur, chantonna-t-elle en augmentant le volume de sa voix, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et la tira. Elle allait l'avoir son fichu arbre de noël. En marchant, il l'entendit parler de son amour inconditionnel pour ces arbres si brillants et... brillants. Son discours ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Ils arrivèrent devant le magasin en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer à voix haute Je veux et j'exige d'exquises excuses .

Aussi simple que ça.

― Tu auras ton arbre si on peut l'utiliser plus tard ce soir pour la cheminée, dit Sasuke en regardant la jeune femme.

Celle-ci fit la moue.

― Je voulais qu'on fasse l'amour toute la nuit sous mon arbre, bouda-t-elle en choquant une vieille dame qui passait à côté d'eux.

Sasuke déglutit. Eh bien, pour une bonne cause, il pouvait bien faire quelques concessions... n'est-ce pas?

― D'accord, concéda-t-il. Mais demain, je le brulerai, Princesse.

― Oui, amour!, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aigu en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Pour la peine, je vais en prendre deux! Un pour le salon, et un pour la chambre!

Elle se dégagea et entra à toute vitesse dans le magasin sans contenir son excitation. Sasuke se reprit et la suivit du regard. Cette femme causerait sa perte. De dehors il l'entendait déjà crier.

― Celui-là... non celui-là! Viens voir, amour, celui-ci est parfait pour le salon!

Il soupira. Cette fille était insupportable de temps à autres... mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas encore consciente de ce fait.

― Amour!, l'appela-t-elle, impatiente.

Il entra sans plus attendre.

* * *

― Ah! Oh, oui! Bébé!, gémissait Sakura, à quatre pattes au sol, Sasuke derrière elle.

Ce dernier lui tirait les cheveux en lui donnant des coups de butoir. Il saisit un des seins de la jeune femme et le malaxa sans pitié. Il sourit en la voyant arquer le dos de plaisir. Il ralentit alors volontairement le rythme et elle grogna de mécontentement.

― Chut, fit-il contre son oreille.

Il lècha le lobe de son oreille et sortit d'elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il la mit sur ses genoux afin qu'elle le chevauche, puis il la fit descendre lentement le long de son sexe. Il la sentit retenir son souffle, les yeux fermés et la tête basculée en arrière, durant toute la descente. Comme si elle voulait que son corps tout entier ne se concentre que sur la sensation et sur rien d'autre, même pas respirer. Ce fait fit encore plus durcir Sasuke. Elle lui appartenait. Corps et âme.

― Bébé!, cria-t-elle, le rouge aux joues lorsqu'il lui donna une claque sur les fesses.

Sasuke éclata d'un rire rauque qui fit glousser Sakura. Elle commença alors à rouler des hanches rapidement mais Sasuke imposa ses mains et ralentit le rythme. Lentement. Beaucoup trop lentement au goût de la pétillante femme.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bébé? Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin..., se plaignit la rose, les joues rougies par leur activité.

Elle poussa un gémissement puissant lorsqu'il la gratifia d'un coup brusque qui la pénétra jusqu'aux entrailles. Ses joues se teintèrent d'un nouveau rouge des plus charmants selon Sasuke. Ce dernier ralentit à nouveau le rythme en contemplant le visage de sa fiancée. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?, demanda Sakura en se mordant les lèvres en une moue boudeuse. Tu es vraiment bizarre, amour...

Sasuke n'était pas près à lui dire ses nouvelles résolutions. Il la plaqua donc au sol sur son dos et se plaça entre ses jambes. De sa hauteur, il pouvait voir tout ce qu'il y'avait à voir d'elle. Tout. Et il la trouva magnifique. Il recommença les mouvements lents. Sakura vit quelque chose changer sur son visage. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais les yeux de son amant s'étaient ravivés et portaient cette lueur inquiétante lorsqu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux après avoir commit un meurtre.

― Sakura... sais-tu pourquoi le père noël est si enjoué lorsque c'est noël?, demanda-t-il de sa voix basse infiniment rauque et sexy tout en accélérant graduellement.

― Non, fit Sakura, les yeux fermées alors qu'une nouvelle vague de plaisir lui arracha un long frisson.

― C'est parce qu'il sait où vivent toutes les mauvaises filles...

Sur ce, il la retourna à nouveau sans délicatesse et la laissa, face contre le sol. Elle fut prise d'un rire fou qui fit également sourire Sasuke comme un maniaque et de toutes ses dents blanches. Il lui souleva son bassin et colla son sexe contre les fesses à l'air de la rose. Une de ses mains traça la ligne apparente de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille.

― Je vais te faire jouir, ricana-t-il sombrement en la pénétrant d'un seul coup, tentateur.

Il ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré. Il plaça sa tête entre les jambes de Sakura.

― Oui, se plaignit-elle. S'il te plaît!

Elle l'entendit rire juste avant que sa bouche ne se pose sur son clitoris enflé. Il ne se contenta pas de la lécher et de l'embrasser. Il joua en elle, sur elle, en des mouvements hypnotiques. Ses dents aspiraient profondément et sa langue tripotait. Sakura s'arquait autant que possible, voulant que cette langue se colle le plus possible sur son intimité.

― S'il te plaît! Amour!

Et elle le supplia encore et encore. Sasuke grogna devant tant d'impatience mais la laissa faire comme elle le souhaitait, une fois de plus. Elle se saisit de son pénis et le guida à son entrée avec une maitrise qu'il lui connaissait déjà. Il se sentit à sa place lorsqu'il entra à nouveau dans sa moiteur chaude. Il la sentait le prendre totalement en elle à chaque poussée toujours beaucoup, beaucoup plus loin. Il ferma les yeux à la sensation merveilleuse qu'elle était entrain de le baiser.

― Plus vite, pu-t-il ordonner avant qu'elle ne se déchaîne au-dessus de lui.

Ils étaient si près. Si près de l'orgasme tant attendu. Sakura se redressa en exerçant une ultime poussée. Elle vint longtemps et durement en griffant Sasuke le long de son torse avec ses ongles peints en rouge. La combinaison entre le plaisir et la douleur envoya Sasuke au 7ème ciel. Il donna un coup de rein des plus violents et ses mains creusèrent de petites marques sur les hanches de sa fiancée.

Oui, sa jolie fiancée.

Ils crièrent ensemble. Cependant elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle continua de le baiser. Elle continua de bouger, de le chevaucher, transformant son orgasme en un autre plus puissant encore. Sasuke trembla convulsivement pendant qu'elle continuait par prendre son pied. Il éclata alors d'un rire étrange guttural traduisant tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait en laissant sa fiancée le baiser sans aucune honte. Elle eut un orgasme fulgurant une nouvelle fois en criant sans retenue et elle se laissa tomber contre son torse chaud, fatiguée.

― Oh, bébé, murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle. Tu étais fantastique.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour la regarder à travers ses paupières lourdes. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassa tendrement, contrastant nettement avec leur posture sauvage ainsi que leur apparence négligée. Sakura ferma les yeux.

― Non, toi tu étais fantastique, ma princesse, lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle sourit d'un air fatigué et il se recoucha sur le tapis du salon, les bras en croix. L'arbre de Noël brillait de mille feux à leurs côtés. Sakura cala confortablement sa tête sur son torse.

― Le deuxième arbre est dans la chambre, bébé, fit elle sans grande conviction.

Il huma en passant sa main sur le dos nu de Sakura. Il la caressa pendant quelques secondes avant que Sakura ne brise le silence paisible d'une voix faible et enrouée.

― Bébé... je suis fatiguée, bailla-t-elle.

― Moi aussi, ma princesse. Dors.

Elle soupira de contentement et ni une ni deux, plongea dans le monde des rêves. Sasuke sourit en la voyant glisser dans les bras de Morphée. Il contempla le plafond d'un air satisfait. Sous les conseils de Sakura, ils avaient fait installer une vitre triplée blindée. Le ciel était magnifique. C'est pourquoi il aimait définitivement Konoha. La nature les surprenait par la beauté de ses créations. Un ciel auréolé et remplit d'étoiles en plein hiver... Lui et sa fiancée dans les bras après une séance de sexe enflammée. Que pouvait-on rêver de mieux pour une soirée de Noël à deux?

.

Fin.

.

D'autres O.S de ce genre sont disponibles ici ou sur mon blog principal sur **Skyrock** (Pseudo: **YarneyLiag** ). J'en ai plus d'une trentaine sur mon blog. Si vous êtes intéressés, faîtes-y un tour!


End file.
